


Poker Face

by troubleinshangrila



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Coming In Pants, Cute, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny story, It’s funny, Kinky, Lemon, Sesshoumaru losing his composure, Sexual Humor, Sneezing, naughty Kagome, unexpected orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleinshangrila/pseuds/troubleinshangrila
Summary: Kagome makes Sesshoumaru lose his unflappable composure in the hottest way possible...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 278
Collections: Just.... So cute...





	Poker Face

Note: Kagome is able to still go back and forth in time because I said so. Now, who wants some PWP naughtiness? >:)

o0o  
  


Getting into a relationship with Sesshoumaru taught Kagome a few things. First off, he wasn’t totally devoid of emotion. He had little tells in his face and body that indicated the subtleties taking place under the surface. A lifetime spanning at least nine hundred years gave a man plenty of time to tamp down on his impulses.

Like, he could control the dilation of his pupils.

“How in the world do you manage that?” Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru replied, “The same way I prevent my mouth from opening when I feel a yawn coming on.”

Talking about yawning triggered her to yawn. She overrode the urge to let her mouth gape open, and then she understood.

There were things even Sesshoumaru could not do gracefully. 

She discovered that the day she came through the well after sampling perfume at the mall. They sat down together in a grassy field to enjoy the autumn morning sunlight. After almost thirty minutes of politely rubbing his nose, he turned his head and gave a delicate little _pwuff_ into his pelt.

“Um, bless you?” Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. That wasn’t it. That wasn’t nearly it. He frowned, squeezed his eyes shut and cupped his hands around his nose and mouth. Upon sucking in a lungful of breath, he jerked his whole upper body forward. The snarling _ARGH-KFOO_ was almost as loud as a chainsaw.

Kagome side eyed him. “You sneeze like a lumberjack. Bless you.”

Sesshoumaru sniffled pointedly and side eyed her right back. “Your perfume makes my nose—”

He sneezed again. His eyes watered just slightly.

“Does it?” She leaned back, guilt worming into her amusement. “Hmm, that saved me a bunch of money. I tried it to see if you’ll like it.”

“My nose does not agree.” He sniffled. It sounded chunky. “Altering your scent is not necessary to appeal to me.”

She grinned at that. “I guess you’re allergic to this perfume. I’ll go wash it off.”

“Allergic?”

“I’ll explain later.”

Sesshoumaru’s sneezes were so loud that she heard them from the river.

But the spring afternoon under an old, sprawling magnolia tree presented her with the hottest thing she had ever seen.

It started innocently enough. Sesshoumaru reclined against the broad tree trunk. His armor sat off to the side, which made it more comfortable for Kagome to playfully sweep her short skirt out from under her and straddle his lap. 

She eased her fingers through the soft strands of his hair to cup the back of his head and stroked her thumbs along the magenta stripes marking his aristocratic cheeks. Unlike human men, his sharp jaw lacked the roughness of a fresh shave. Because he didn’t _need_ to. 

A beard would look ridiculous on him anyway.

“I love your markings,” She mused, letting her fingers trail through his smooth hair. “Were you born with them?”

“Not all of them.”

“Oh?”

“I was born as a pup in my demon form,” said Sesshuomaru with a casual tilt of his head. “The moon on my forehead was tattooed on me before the birth fluids dried. It is the mark of the firstborn. My mother has the same tattoo. We were born under a crescent moon.” He showed her the stripes on his wrist. “These appeared under my fur when I was old enough to take this form. I was a year old— so I had the appearance of any young infant.”

Somehow, she couldn’t picture Sesshoumaru as a puppy or a baby. The image refused to present itself in her mind. 

“Mm, where else do you have stripes?”

He smirked, “My hips and ankles have stripes.”

Kagome bent over and pressed a kiss onto the indigo moon on his brow. She swept her thumbs back to massage behind his pointy elf like ears, He blinked slowly, red eyelids and long lashes briefly veiling his otherworldly citrine eyes. His pupils were dilated only slightly.

A breeze ruffled their hair. 

Kagome cocked her head. “Kiss me.”

He arched a thin eyebrow, “What stops you from leaning over to kiss me?”

“Nothing,” She shrugged. “I want you to make the first move.”

Sesshoumaru snaked his arms around her waist. One hand slithered up her spine to cup the back of her head, his sharp nails gently scratching at her scalp. He lifted his chin, pulled her closer and the softness of his lips met hers. The agile way he sucked on her bottom lip and the swept his tongue across the roof of her mouth sent her pulse racing.

Kagome breathed in his delicious thyme scent and sneakily broke away from his kiss to focus on his pointed ears. They felt cartilaginous, yet harder human ears. She shifted towards the left one and licked a line from his barely there earlobe all the way to its sharp tip. Then she bit it.

His whole body twitched.

“Do you like that?” Kagome whispered in his ear.

“Do that again,” rumbled Sesshoumaru, “But do it harder.”

“It won’t hurt you?”

“I’m not so fragile that a mere human bite will harm me.”

 _I’ve discovered an erogenous zone,_ Kagome thought triumphantly.

With that, she took the tip of his ear into her mouth and bit down like it was a carrot. Her teeth hardly dented the cartilage. She might as well have tried to bite a chicken bone.

Sesshoumaru grasped her wrist and sucked lightly on her index fingertip. She felt the warm, satin softness of his tongue and the smooth hardness of his sharp fangs. He could take her finger off with a twitch if he wanted to. To him, it probably wasn’t any more difficult than sinking his teeth into a hot dog.

Beneath her, through the thin cotton fabric of her panties, and through the thick silk and linen layers of his kimono, hakama and fundoshi, she felt a distinct hardness.

Smiling, Kagome went for his other ear. “Is this exciting you?”

Sesshoumaru released her finger from his mouth and subtly ground his hips upward. “What do you think?”

Enveigled, Kagome shifted her hips ever so slightly and rubbed upward along his whole length. She peered at him through her eyelashes. “I think you’re getting just a little bit flustered, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru.”

One corner of his mouth curled upward. The eyebrow on the same side inched up. His gaze flicked downward. “You already are, _Lady_ Kagome.”

Heat rushed to her cheeks. She wasn’t wearing a bra under her thin sleeveless top. The clingy navy blue material left little to the imagination.

Sesshoumaru splayed his hand on Kagome’s stomach, but she caught it before he had the chance to slide it under her top. His fingers tapered delicately at the tips, and from them grew dangerous fingernails shaped naturally like the acrylic stiletto nails she saw in nail salons. But these nails were more like scalpels when he wanted them to be, and they sat atop glands that produced a poisonous acid capable of melting anything.

Kagome gazed deeply into Sesshoumaru’s seductive eyes while she slowly placed his finger between her lips. His dangerous claw pressed against the roof of her mouth. She rolled her tongue in circles around the pad of his fingertip. Otherworldly though he was, his finger still tasted a tiny bit salty like her own.

He blinked, his pupils dilating more. She ground her pelvis against his whole length again and kissed each of his fingertips in turn. Her own wetness caused her underwear to slide sensually against her in a most delicious way. She wondered if his hakama and fundoshi were doing the same to him. The deep pink spreading subtly through his cheeks suggested the affirmative.

“That was a dangerous move,” Sesshoumaru said in mock admonishment. “I could have killed you.”

“I knew you wouldn’t.” Kagome replied, and leaned in to capture his soft, delicious mouth once again.

That time, his hands found their way up her shirt. His soft, hot skin and sharp nails skittered slowly down her spine, bringing forth goosebumps and an almost painful hardening of her nipples.

“Mmh...” She twisted free of the kiss and sucked on his ear. Her other hand clawed its way along the silk concealing his collarbone and upward to stroke the soft skin behind his other ear. He was so hard underneath her now. His hips kept rising. She ground against him in earnest. 

His breathing accelerated— she barely heard it over her own— and he peered at her through dilated glassy eyes.

“Ka- _gome,_ ” He whispered, his breath almost burning her as it curled against her neck.

At that, she teasingly slowed her grinding to long strokes along his hard length and blew on the tip of his ear. The fetching pink flush on his cheeks deepened in color and spread up to his forehead, ears and down beyond the neckline of his kimono. 

She did it again, relishing how his abs tensed up and his jaw tightened against her cheek.

He dipped forward to mouth her nipple through her shirt. A shock of tingling heat shot through her pelvis. She playfully pushed him back and flicked her hips a little, her wet vulva zig zagging a long path up his whole length while it strained under the fabric between them.

A shiver ran through his frame. Fine lines formed on his forehead when his brow furrowed. The smooth magenta stripes on his cheeks swelled into jagged red slashes. She rocked against him again, slowly, watching his lips pull back off his fangs. Another casual slide tightened his hands around her hips.

Her own response swelled and turned inward. One more swipe sent a hot rush from her pelvis to her forehead. Her muscles clenched. She was sure her jerky movements, her gasping and her scent gave her climax away, but she held in her cries to watch him.

Amid her trembling, his knees bent and his entire body went rigid against her. He thrust his pelvis up at her as she slid downward. His eyes squeezed themselves shut and his erection started to throb. A grimace bared his teeth. The muscles in his throat tensed.

She ground against him again, her eager ministrations compelled by the sweet agony wrenching his composure away.

All at once he flung his head backwards against the tree trunk. His gasping breath caught in his throat and escaped again as low, growling moans that vibrated through his chest. Each throb of his cock tightened his abs enough to lift his back off the tree. After the fourth throb his groans transformed into short gasps and sharp, grunting sighs, like the air was being forced from his lungs faster than he could breathe it in.

Kagome’s whole body tingled at the deliciously unreal sight. Sesshoumaru was having an orgasm right in front of her!

And it was beautiful to behold.

She shuddered forward to kiss his bottom lip, a silent benediction of gratitude while aftershocks rocked her core. He relaxed against the tree again with a shaky sigh. The grimacing frown melted off his face. His lips curved into a fangy grin as his stripes smoothed back to normal. Precious dimples appeared on his cheeks when he smiled. 

Two rarities in one day! She considered herself blessed.

He opened his eyes to look up at her, his face still flushed. 

“I can’t believe I did that.” Kagome let her own breath out and licked her lips. Her pulse throbbed in her ears. “I can’t believe I just saw you...”

She shifted her weight. The cooling wetness underneath her became a little more substantial. She suddenly realized she made Sesshoumaru, the most powerful demon on earth, the unflappable Lord of the West, _cream himself._

She giggled at the absurdity of it. “I made you—“ Her giggles accelerated, “—in your clothes...” She collapsed against his chest in helpless laughter and wrapped her arms around his neck to anchor herself in reality.

Endorphins were a heck of a neurotransmitter.

“I found your composure impressive.” His fingers stroked through her hair. “Someone with a weaker sense of smell wouldn’t have known you reached completion, too.”

“Did you hold back? At all?” She giggled in his ear.

He cupped her face between his hands and leveled his eyes with hers. “I saw no need to. I trust you enjoyed what you saw?”

Somehow, that reached into the pit of her stomach and brought forth a flurry of warmth. She cupped his face the same way he held hers, her thumb tracing the sharp Cupid’s bow of his upper lip.

“Sesshoumaru, that was the sexiest thing I ever saw in my life.”

“Hn...” Sesshoumaru’s eyebrows twitched up and down twice— did he just _waggle_ them at her? “Then I can improve upon that.”

Kagome swore her whole body blushed bright red. Her brain shut off. She forgot how to think. “Um...how?”

His citrine eyes glistened. He leaned closer, slowly, his breath warm and intoxicating against her cheek. Into her ear, he murmured, “Undress, and I will show you.”

Grinning, Kagome reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. She flung it behind her with gusto.

“Let’s go.”

o0o

END

**Author's Note:**

> Now you can be stuck with the mental image of Sesshoumaru creaming his pants, too. BLAHAHAHAHA!!!


End file.
